


these gentle hands (oh how they crave your body)

by phoenix_inthe_fire



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Canon, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_inthe_fire/pseuds/phoenix_inthe_fire
Summary: The one where Kadena get caught in the office.





	these gentle hands (oh how they crave your body)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr first! I'm just trying to get everything over to AO3, just in case it gives anyone deja vu.  
> @phoenix-inthe-fire.tumblr.com

It starts innocently enough.

Kat’s been swamped at work for the last four days because they’d had a controversial article hit and it was Kat’s job to make sure it buzzed.

And buzz it did.

But it almost meant that she hadn’t seen her girlfriend fully since that weekend. It was still new to her, to even be able to call Adena her girlfriend, let alone miss her as much as Kat did.

Adena had been busy herself, putting together pieces for a new show that was approaching very quickly, so the only time they really spent together that week was Kat bringing by dinner. But she hadn’t even gotten to stay for long because she had to be at work early the next morning and Adena was only half present in attention because her mind was awhirl with her next photo ideas.

It had really put a damper on their sex life, which Kat was very sad about. And worked up about too if she was honest.

So Adena bringing her lunch wasn’t supposed to take the turn that it had.

But Adena looked particularly enticing and Kat was suddenly hungry for more than the food on her desk.

“You look really pretty today.” Kat said bluntly, unbothered that Adena had been in the middle of telling her a story about something she’d seen on the way to Scarlett.

Adena paused, seemed to think about a response before she leaned back in her chair and smiled at Kat knowingly. She looked a little smug too and it did nothing to settle the way Kat’s pulse quickened. “Thank you, you look very enticing yourself.”

Kat felt her eyebrow raise at the way it came across as an almost purr especially coupled with the way Adena looked her up and down. “You know,” She said slowly, lowered her voice so only Adena could hear her as she twirled an errant curl around her finger, “We haven’t had a lot of alone time together.”

“We have not,” Adena agreed, eyes darkening just the slightest bit. Kat could see it very clearly with the light shining in through the large picture windows.

“We should change that,” Kat said with a little shrug.

Adena raised an eyebrow, “And how would we accomplish this? There are hardly any places for such privacy.”

Kat grinned mischievously. “I know a place.”

-

“Are you sure this is safe?” Adena wondered as they wandered deeper into the closet.

“Yeah,” Kat waved off, “Me and the girls are always using this as a little office. It’s fine.” In all honestly the likelihood of anyone walking in on them wasn’t too high but it was still possible.

But it’d been a while and the walk to the closet room had her tingling in anticipation.

“Just relax.” Kat said, draping her arms around Adena’s shoulders. “We don’t even have to get fully naked.”

Adena smirked at this, “Oh no? Just semi? Just enough for you to touch what you want right?” Her arms came up around Kat’s waist, using the fact that Kat’s shirt was backless completely to her advantage.

Kat shivered at the blunt nails that scratched against her skin.

Kat didn’t bother responding because if someone was going to walk, best to get to it quickly. She fused her mouth with Adena’s, completing dominating the kiss and she was mainly surprised that Adena didn’t fight her on it.

Just moaned a little and kissed her back just as eagerly.

It wasn’t long before Kat had her hand in Adena’s pants, stroking and touching at all the spots that made Adena shudder against her. She could feel Adena getting close, the way her moans got more breathy like she was trying hard to get air in her lungs, the way her hands were gripping tight at any part of Kat that she could reach, the way her eyes squeezed shut.

It was during the first wave of Adena’s orgasm that the door opened.

Kat felt her body freeze because the first person that stepped across the threshold was none other than Jacqueline.

Adena still hadn’t noticed, too busy coming around Kat’s fingers and burying her face in Kat’s neck to stifle her moans to notice. Kat really couldn’t just leave her hanging or let her notice Jacqueline, so she twisted her wrist a little and curled and Adena’s hips jumped under her hand.

But Jacqueline looked at her. Made direct eye contact with Kat and Kat really wanted to die right then in there, with Adena trembling against her and her hand buried inside of her.

Jacqueline’s mouth dropped open and then it looked like she was trying very hard to hold back a laugh.

Kat could only imagine what her face looked, probably horrified and embarrassed all in one with flushed cheeks.

Jacqueline stared at her meaningfully for a long moment before turning back out of the room.

Kat sighed and pulled her hand out of Adena’s pants.

She wished she could have been as blissfully unaware as Adena had.

-

_To All Staff,_

_I understand that most of you are young and fresh and very much millennials who love to live in the moment and live life to its fullest, while that is a large part of the reason you make Scarlett so special, it does nothing for professionalism._

_Please refrain from acting on these young hip ideas of voyeurism in the office building._

_Sex is wonderful and I’m so glad you all can experience such lust that you can’t even hold your desires but please remember that I, nor any of your coworkers, wish to see this. This has been a PSA._

_P.S. The friday staff meeting will be moved to Monday morning, so you can all go home early and satisfy these urges and bring me fresh ideas after the weekend._

_Enjoy the rest of your day,_

_Jacqueline._

“I want to die.”

Jane looked up from her computer, curiosity all of her face. “Why?”

Kat pointed helplessly at her computer, “Did you see this new email from Jacqueline?”

Jane blinked an eye shut in thought for a moment before laughing sharply. “Oh yeah, me and Sutton saw it early. Who do you think got caught? What an idiot right? Like I know this place is huge but who- oh my god you slut.” She looked far too pleased to have figured Kat out so easily and if Kat’s cheeks weren’t already on fire she’d have probably done better at schooling her poker face.

“I am so impressed.” Jane said with a proud smirk, “Where’d you even do it?” She whispered conspiratorially.

Kat bit back her own smirk as the memories rushed through her. “Closet room.”

Jane looked momentarily dismayed at this information. “Aw, we converge in there.” She whined slightly.

Kat shrugged, “You bang Pinstripe guy all over everywhere so I don’t wanna hear it.”

Jane looked like she wanted to protest, her mouth open in mid retort before she conceded and shrugged. “Fair enough. At least we get to go home early Friday right?”

Kat rolled her eyes. It was a good thing, a very good thing, because she was still so worked up from earlier. She’d been too paranoid to let Adena touch her in kind. At least now she had an explanation for her girlfriend.

She pulled up snapchat on her phone, snapped a photo of the email and sent it to Adena with the caption “#rip” and closed out of her phone.

-

The next time Jacqueline saw her was on the elevator when she’d clocked out for the day.

Kat cold feel her cheeks blaze with eat as her boss smirked at her.

“Did you enjoy your day Kat? Were you very productive?” Jacqueline asked easily.

Kat nearly choked on her own spit. “Y-yeah. Yes. Very, um, very p-productive day.”

Jacqueline laughed at her heartedly and then the elevator dinged and she stepped off. “Have a nice night Kat.”

“Yeah y-you too.” Kat stumbled out, her hand coming to rub awkwardly at the back of her neck.

She honestly couldn’t wait to get home. Especially when she knew Adena was waiting for her.

 


End file.
